


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Sweet Dreams, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Coda to 2.10. True Love meant that it was requited.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in March 2011. Posted unedited.

"True Love". Arthur didn't know why Merlin had tried to keep that from him. He couldn't have known how much it would hurt to hear that Gwen was apparently his true love.  
  
He was supposed to be happy about that, wasn't he? True Love meant that all his feelings were requited, that they were meant to be together. He should be overjoyed.  
  
He was, sort of. He was pleased that Gwen loved him. The problem was, well, the problem was with him. He loved Gwen, yes...but it was nothing compared to what he felt for Merlin.  
  
He'd hidden it so well, kept anyone for suspecting. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt to hear that Merlin would never be his true love, his destined. Merlin didn't love him, and true love had to be requited.  
  
He was Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot. And while it felt like his heart was shattering into a thousand little pieces that could never be put back together, he would not show it. He was a knight, a prince. Pain was nothing. So he'd hide his feelings, continue to pursue Gwen, and pretend that Merlin's presence at his side wasn't the most important thing in his life.


End file.
